


Meme: Misfire Fluff!

by kiwoa (Rinoa)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa/pseuds/kiwoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji writes what he knows. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme: Misfire Fluff!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/736.html?thread=276704#t276704](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fbadbadbathhouse.livejournal.com%2F736.html%3Fthread%3D276704%23t276704).



“This is great, man!”

Souji shifts on the couch uncomfortably. “Can I have my notebook back now?”

“No way!” Yosuke laughs, flipping to the next page and skimming over the words with a grin. “I’m not done yet.” He goes through the rest quickly, then thumbs back a bit and reads aloud in a high voice, “You mean a lot to me, Keita-kun. You’re my best friend. I feel like I can face anything with you by my side.”

His face going pink, Souji snatches the notebook away and snaps it shut.

“Hey, relax,” Yosuke says. “I’m just teasing. I liked it, really.” When Souji doesn’t say anything, just sinks a little deeper into the couch, Yosuke sighs and pops over from his spot at the desk to sit next to him. “I don’t know why you’re being so weird about this, but I’m sorry I read it. I was just looking for math notes. I didn’t mean to-” Yosuke whips his head up suddenly, eyes wide and a tiny smile tugging at his lips. “I get it. That’s not fiction! You’re really Keita-kun!”

Souji drops his head into his hands.

“Who’s the lucky girl, huh?” Yosuke nudges him with his elbow, and when he glances up to see Yosuke’s cheesy eyebrow lift, Souji can’t help but chuckle.

“No one you know.”

“That’s bull!” Yosuke makes a grab for the notebook again, but Souji holds it over his head and dodges the flailing hands. “You specifically mentioned a pleated schoolgirl skirt and how good it looked on her,” Yosuke whines. “She HAS to be someone at our school.”

In a sigh, Souji concedes defeat. “If I tell you it’s someone at our school, will you let this drop?”

“Cross my heart.”

“Fine.” He sets the notebook next to the couch, takes a deep breath, and shuts his eyes. “Yes. I like someone at our school.”

“I knew it!” Yosuke crows, and he leans back with a dreamy haze floating about him. “Yukiko?”

“You said you’d drop it.”

“Aw, c’mon! It’s Yukiko, isn’t it?”

“... No.”

“Really? Chie?”

“Nope.”

“Ohhh, so Rise’s your type? Good call.”

“Not her either.”

“Well, shit.” Yosuke rubs his chin. “Ai?”

“No,” Souji says, “and you’re never going to guess it.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to wait and see.”

“If there’s anything to see.”

At that, Yosuke bolts upright and grabs Souji’s shoulders. “Dude. You have to confess.”

Souji shrugs, but Yosuke holds on tight. “I don’t think that’s going to work out well.”

“Why wouldn’t it? This is...” Yosuke lowers his head and says quietly, surreptitiously, “It’s adorable, okay? You and her are obviously perfect for each other.”

“... Really.”

“Yes, really! It sounds like she really needs you, and you guys are way close. I’m kind of jealous.” Yosuke flushes a bit and stammers, “I mean, we’re best friends, but I’ve never even noticed you hanging out with this girl.” At that, he smiles, but it doesn’t quite cover his face the way it should. “You need to ask her out.”

Souji sits still for a minute, Yosuke’s nodding gaze hot on the side of his face, before he exhales, “Maybe I could write another chapter.”

Clapping him on the back and laughing brightly, Yosuke says, “Will there be a kissing scene?”

Souji watches Yosuke’s lips move and smiles.


End file.
